The present invention relates to printing discs of the type equipped with spokes which are separated from one another and carry type faces at their free ends.
Printing devices composed of a rotatable disc equipped with a plurality of flexible segments carrying type faces and a hammer which causes contact between individual type faces and a document disposed on a platen are very well known in the printing art. Normally, the spokes carrying the type faces are flexible in the striking direction and rather stiff in the direction of rotation. The stiffness in the direction of rotation is necessary primarily for maintaining the correct printing position but also as a protection when the printing disc stops. However, to obtain good print quality, a certain yielding in the direction of movement is appropriate at the moment of impact. Unavoidable vibrations of the spokes in the plane of rotation of the type disc result in fatigue of the material of the spokes carrying the type faces and in breakage of the spokes.
In order to deal with the above-mentioned drawbacks in the type discs presently on the market, the spokes carrying the type faces are connected together by means of a damping ring made of a rubber elastic material. This damping ring is attached to the spokes by means of glue, with the spokes being made, for example, of glass fiber reinforced plastic. Such a configuration of the type discs is very complicated and expensive since an additional processing procedure is required for connecting the damping ring with the spokes.